Very Attractive Qualities
by Emily Rai
Summary: Finally decided to write a continuation of my stories His Ass is Perfect and Utterly Fabulous. Kurt and Sebastian have their date, but is it really all going to be smooth sailing from here on out?


Sebastian as it turned out was actually a pretty charming date. He'd made polite conversation with Kurt's father and Carole before driving him to Breadstix, which while not very original, was also pretty much the only place to eat other than the Dim Sum place and McDonalds in a town as small as Lima. They'd been talking and laughing about inconsequential things, making fun of the teachers that Kurt had last year when he was at Dalton and that Sebastian was now suffering through.

Problem being that because Breadstix was the only "date" spot in town, unless you were Mike and Tina, and Blaine was a giant blabber mouth that had spread the word that Kurt had a date with somebody in the Warblers they kept getting accosted by people that were against the two having a good time.

"Kurt, I demand you leave with us at once." Rachel said loudly, hand on her hips and an apologetic looking Finn beside her. "Blaine has told me all about how this Sebastian is only using you to get a look at our set list for sectionals and I won't let you ruin all of my hard work like this. We have to win Sectionals so that we can win Regionals so that we can win Nationals so I can get into NYADA!"

"Rachel you are in no position to tell me who I can and can't date, considering you dated Jesse St. James behind all of our backs and then lied when we asked you about it. He literally infiltrated our Glee Club because of you and learned everything about how we preform so that they could demolish us at competition." Kurt said glaring at the girl. "Not to mention that not even a week ago you had no idea that NYADA existed so stop acting like you've been dreaming of going there your entire life."

"Kurt as somebody that as you so rudely pointed out, was deceived by a handsome suitor up to no good I am in a perfect position to help you when you are faced with the same thing."

"Rachel be quite. I love you, I do but I will strangle you with one of your hideous sweaters if you don't leave right now." Kurt snarled before turning to Finn, "If you don't get her out of here I'm going to tell my dad exactly what happened when the two of us were alone in the shop last weekend."

"Right, have fun Kurt!" Finn said grabbing his girlfriend's hand and pulling her from the restaurant immediately.

"That was hot." Sebastian leered at Kurt from across the table. "What exactly happened when you and tall, dumb, and awkward were alone last weekend?"

"Tall, dumb, and awkward as you called him happens to be my step brother and he broke a bunch of expensive equipment and I covered for him and said that it was like that when we went in to open and must have happened over night somehow."

"Lie's and blackmail…very attractive qualities. Please tell me more about how much of a bad boy you are, it really gets me going." The Warbler said waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Kurt.

Before Kurt could respond Blaine was standing beside their table and really this was getting old. He didn't want to go out with either of them so why couldn't he just leave them alone?

"I'm assuming simply asking you to leave us alone isn't going to work?" Sebastian asked in exasperation.

"I'm not leaving until you promise to leave Kurt alone." Blaine replied glaring at Sebastian before focusing his attention on Kurt. "Kurt I understand that you're lonely and that it's hard to be alone at this point in your life but you shouldn't just latch on to the first guy that seems like he might be interested. You're going to end up getting hurt. Don't you remember how awful things were when I realized that Jeramiah wasn't as committed to things as I was?"

"You mean don't I remember the embarrassing ordeal you made by making us sing "Get You Alone" to a terrified Gap employee that would have actually gotten fired if I hadn't gone back in and assured his supervisor that he wasn't in fact a pedophile and that just because some crazy high schooler with a crush convinced his friends to do a public performance that was completely inappropriate didn't give the guy grounds for termination of the victim on said inappropriate song."

"Wait you got Jeramiah his job back after he rejected me!?" Blaine practically screeched.

"Yeah I did. He needed that job so that he could afford a haircut, also just because he rejected you doesn't mean you get to have him fired from his job that he most likely uses to pay his rent considering he was out of high school. You need to let it go Blaine. If he had actually been dating you he could have gone to jail considering you're a high school student and he was likely in his twenties."

"You're getting way off topic Kurt, the point is Sebastian is using you and you need to leave with me right now before he has the chance to hurt you. Just wait until after you graduate, maybe if you go to college or get a job somewhere other than your dad's shop you'll be able to find a decent boyfriend."

"First of all you need to back off real fast Blaine. Whether Sebastian is using me or not isn't for you to decide and if I end up getting hurt that's fine because it's my choice to go out with him and not anybody else's. I'm a big boy I'll deal with things like that if they come up, on my own. Second of all, what's this 'if you go to college or get a job somewhere other than your dad's shop' business? There's so much wrong with that sentence. Of course I'm going to college, there was never any discussion otherwise about me finishing my education outside of high school, and while I don't necessarily plan on working full time in my dad's shop for the rest of my life, even if I did that wouldn't be a problem. Being a mechanic is a perfectly respectable profession, just because you didn't appreciate your dad's idea of bonding time doesn't mean that I didn't. Now please leave before I get even more upset."

"But Kurt…" Blaine started to say.

"Really though, you need to leave now." Sebastian said standing from his seat at the table. "In case you've forgotten Blaine, my father is the states attorney and he will provide Kurt and me both with a restraining order against you if you don't leave us alone."

"You can't just get a restraining order against me." Blaine snapped glaring at the taller boy.

"Actually what you're doing, and what you have been doing since Kurt and I first started talking is called harassment, of which I've kept a record to give to my father if the need should arise. So you can leave or I will take legal action against you. Your choice."

Blaine's face was an ugly shade of red by the time Sebastian finished talking but after a moment he did turn and leave the restaurant. Sebastian not returning to his seat until he was completely out of sight.

"Threatening legal action…very attractive quality. Please tell me more about how you plan to destroy those around us with completely legal measures." Kurt said biting his lip suggestively as he made eye contact with the other boy across the table.


End file.
